Tending to the Dragon
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Orihime is asked to watch over a ill Yamamoto by Unohana. But when the medicine causes a strange side effect Orihime's curiosity gets the better of her. One-Shot!


**A.N.: I decided to do this after talking with Kowaba for a while and we both agreed that not only has the pairing never been done, but I'm a psycho who lives off of making people go "Who the hell thinks of this?" Please R &R. No flamers!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Tending to the Dragon_

 _ **Soul Society**_

Unohana walked down the hallway, a healer's job never done. Aizen may have been defeated almost two years ago but life rolled on and Soul Reapers continued to get hurt.

Walking to a treatment room, Unohana entered and closed the door. A Soul Reaper lay knocked out on the table, being treated by Unohana's third-seat, the newly promoted Hanataro Yamada. His hands glowed as he treated the man's injury, a strained expression on his face as he concentrated.

But he wasn't the only healer in the room besides Unohana.

Orihime Inoue dipped a rag into a bowl of cold water and placed it on the man's forehead. She'd come to the Soul Society to visit Rukia and Rangiku, only to find that the pair were off on a mission. Unohana then asked Orihime if she could provide assistance to her at one of her relief centers, stating that Orihime's healing abilities could be a great help to them.

"How is he?" Unohana asked.

Hanataro's hands ceased glowing and he sat up, taking a deep breath. "He's stable. Orihime helped heal the wound. I just finished ridding the infections." He gave Orihime a warm smile, the orangette giggling in response.

"That's excellent to hear. Captain Hirako will be relieved to hear it." She turned to the Human and she smiled tenderly at her. "Thank you very much for your assistance, Ms. Inoue."

Orihime stood up and bowed her head, having always admired the strong, kind woman. "It was nothing, Captain Unohana. Thanks for letting me help."

"Of course. You're always a welcome help in my squad," Unohana replied. She gestured for Orihime to follow her out of the room, ordering Hanataro to continue monitoring the Soul Reaper he was treating. When they stepped out into the hallway, Unohana closed the door and turned back to Orihime. "Ms. Inoue, may I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

Unohana's face went from happy to sad in a few seconds. "I'm afraid it's the Head-Captain. He's in need of attention and I've nobody to send to give him aid. I would go but my duties here prevent me from going."

Orihime gasped. "Is he okay?"

Unohana nodded, calming down Orihime. "He's in no real danger. But as you know, Orihime, while he is immeasurably powerful, he is not immune to age. The Head-Captain has been feeling ill as of late. It's not the first time; it's happened recently too. Since the battle with Aizen, Head-Captain Yamamoto has had health issues."

"How bad is it?"

"It's a side-effect of sacrificing his left arm in his kamikaze attack against Aizen. His body has been under tremendous strain since then. He'll have a fever now and then and become exhausted. I've given him medicine to help him but I just need someone to look after him for a few hours since the side effects can be a little extreme. He'll be asleep right now and he'll understand why you're there when he wakes."

Orihime gave the woman a respectful nod again, knowing that Unohana wouldn't ask this if she could go herself. "Of course, Captain Unohana. I'll go and watch over him."

"Thank you, Orihime. I won't forget this." After giving Orihime instructions on how to reach Yamamoto's quarters and giving her a letter to give to his lieutenant to explain her presence, she sent the girl on her way…

 _ **Later…  
**_ **Head-Captain's Quarters**

Orihime sat beside the sleeping old man, watching the ancient Soul Reaper sleep. She'd given the letter to Yamamoto's lieutenant, who let her enter the man's quarters. Chojiro told her how Yamamoto had come down with a fever and Unohana's medicine had put him to sleep. Orihime told him she'd watch over him, giving the man a reprieve from his dutiful watch.

The old man slept soundly while Orihime observed, Unohana's medicine doing the trick. Orihime saw the bottle of medicine on a tray next to the sleeping man. She picked it up and examined up, wondering what side effects it had. "Side effects include…headache, some discomfort and…excessive energy?" Orihime blinked, confused by the last statement.

Putting the bottle back, Orihime resumed watched over the old man. The covers only went up to Yamamoto's waist and she saw that the man wasn't wearing a shirt or anything. Orihime had to admit to herself that the few times she saw Yamamoto she didn't think much of him, what with his stooped posture and his cane. But Yamamoto had to be one of the most muscular men she'd ever laid eyes on. Despite his old, old age, Yamamoto was built, every inch of his old, scar-covered body showing off his powerful muscles and abs. Orihime stared in awe, understanding why the man was so powerful with a body like that.

The more Orihime stared, the more she felt her heart start to thump in her chest. Her face turned red from the blood rushing to her face. Feeling dirty, Orihime looked away towards his covered lower half, hoping that she could take her mind off things. But as she stared, her eyes took notice of something rather startling.

She hadn't noticed before since she was oogling Yamamoto's fit body but when she saw the tent rising up in the middle of the blanket she suddenly understood what "excessive energy" meant.

Orihime's ears burned with embarrassment when she realized that the old man had an erection. She might have been ditzy but she knew what happened when a man was aroused. "Wow…he's…big," she noticed, amazed by the size of him. Even though it was covered up by a thick blanket, it still made Orihime's eyes stare in amazement.

She stared for several minutes, wondering what she should do. She didn't know if the man was having a dirty dream or if it was just a result of the medicine. But more importantly, her curiosity started to whisper into her ear. She'd never seen a man's genitals before judging from the size of the bulge in the blanket Yamamoto was definitely not on the small side.

In the end her curiosity won out. With shaking hands she reached for the blanket and pulled it back. When Yamamoto's bulge was revealed, Orihime's jaw hung in amazement.

"Oh…my…god…"

In terms of size, Yamamoto could put a water bottle to shame. Orihime knew that some men were bigger than most but Yamamoto would put just about all men to shame. Her eyes trailed down his shaft towards his old sac, with was just as big as his dick.

As she stared in amazement, a curious idea came to Orihime. "Wow…it looks kinda like a meatloaf Popsicle!" she noted, licking her lips at the thought. She looked back up at Yamamoto's face and saw that he was still in a deep sleep. Turning back to the ancient Soul Reaper's member, Orihime's curious mind continued to wander. "I wonder…how it tastes?" she thought, slowly lowering her head.

Reaching the huge manmeat, Orihime gave Yamamoto's cock a small lick, her curiosity leading her on. "Mmmh…" she hummed at the thick taste. That one lick made Orihime want more and before she knew it, she was licking the long shaft, her tongue dancing across his old shaft. "It tastes good…" she purred, losing herself to her own womanly desires. She licked the tip and wrapped her lips around it. "Mmmmmmh…"

Yamamoto lay still, ever oblivious to the teen giving him head. Orihime took the old man's cock deep down her throat. She couldn't get enough of the old man's flavor or his scent. She subconsciously rubbed her legs together, feeling warm down below. Her jaw widened as she bobbed her head up and down. Thanks to some lessons involving bananas thanks to a certain strawberry blonde, Orihime learned to suppress her gag reflex, taking Yamamoto all the way down her throat. ' _He tastes so good…'_ She slurped and gagged on his cock while she sucked him off.

Pulling her head back, Orihime took a deep gasp of air before her eyes turned to Yamamoto's balls. "Wow, they look just as tasty. Like sugar bombs," she noted, drooling over the sight of his balls. Leaning down again, Orihime gave his old sac a long lick. "Ahhhh…" Finding the old man's balls irresistible, Orihime wrapped her lips around one of his tender testes and sucked. "Mmmmh!"

This time Orihime's actions started to get a reaction from the old man. While Orihime continued to admire the Soul Reaper's balls, Yamamoto's breath became labored, sweat beading down his scarred, old body. "Mmmmmh…"

Orihime was in heaven, her lips glued to Yamamoto's balls. She continued to lick and suck on the old man's wrinkly balls, rubbing her legs together. Widening her lips, she took both of his testicles into her mouth, engrossed by their old taste. Her hand reached for his meaty cock and started to stroke him, his shaft slickened by her saliva. The heat inside her chest burned so much that finally she couldn't take it. Taking her lips away from his balls, she removed her shirt and unclipped her bra, freeing her huge tits before returning to her delicious ball-sucking.

"Mmmmmh…" Yamamoto moaned, his balls starting to swell in Orihime's mouth.

Taking her lips away from his tasty balls, Orihime saw liquid starting to dribble from his tip and her curiosity compelled her to have a taste. "Aahhh…" she moaned as she licked the tip. "Mmmmh! Yummy!" she smiled, licking her lips. She resumed sucking him off, eagerly tasting more of his pre-cum as he came closer and closer to climax. "Mmmmh! Mmmmmmmh!" she moaned, rubbing her legs more and more until the heat inside her felt like she was about to burst. Her panties were soaking wet by now.

"Ughhhh…" groaned Yamamoto, his eyes starting to flicker open upon feeling that tight, hot feeling in his balls begin to release. Feeling Orihime lick his sensitive head one more time while trying to taste more pre-cum pushed him over the edge. "Ughhhhhh!" His eyes opened as he came inside Orihime's hungry mouth.

The girl's hazel eyes widened as her cheeks bulged, the hot cum spewing into her mouth. The sheer taste made Orihime almost come, so addicted was she to the old man's flavor. She felt like she was in heaven as she swallowed Yamamoto's secret sauce, heat burning throughout her body as the old man let out buckets. Finally when Yamamoto finished cumming in her mouth, the orangette pulled away and swallowed the last bits of spunk. "Ahhhh!" she sighed, her chest heaving for breathe as she panted for air. "That was so…delicious…" she whispered before a sudden gasp left her lips. "Ah!" she squeaked in surprise.

"And what, little girl, do you think you're doing?" said a gruff voice from behind while a hand touched her behind, running up her skirt while his thumb pressed against the wet spot in her panties.

Sitting up, Orihime blushed madly and quickly wiped her mouth clean when she saw that the naked man was awake, covering her breasts with her hands. "Head-Captain! I uh…" Orihime's ears burned in shame when she realized she was caught red-handed giving the old man a blowjob and had woken him up. "I can explain!"

The ancient Soul Reaper raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what might that be?"

Orihime stammered, having never been in a position like this before. "You were…uh…you were hard because of the medicine and I…I wanted…to make sure you were taken care of." Orihime's cheeks burned brighter when she realized that came out on. "I mean, the medicine said you'd have excess energy and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not so I…" Orihime shut her mouth when she realized she was just digging her hole deeper with every word.

Yamamoto sat up threw back the rest of the covers, showing the girl his nude body in its entirety. He didn't feel the need to throw on any clothes though, since it was his room and his quarters after all. He looked over at Unohana's bottle of medicine and understood the cause of his erection. Looking back over at the teen, Yamamoto couldn't help but admire the half-naked girl and had a thought.

Now, Yamamoto was the wisest and strongest of the Soul Reapers. But for all his power he was still just a man and had desires just like any normal man. And it'd been many years since he'd seen a young girl in all her splendor. And he knew all about the girl from Rukia Kuchiki's reports so he was aware of her ditzy nature and understood when she said she was only trying to help him.

So for once, Yamamoto decided to take advantage of the situation. ' _Goodness me,'_ he mentally chuckled to himself. ' _It looks like I won't be able to scold Shunsui for a while after this.'_

"Orihime," he said in a strong, commanding tone. "You said you were trying to release my pent up energy?" He gestured to his erect cock, which hadn't gone down in the slightest. "You haven't finished."

The Human blinked in surprise. ' _Is he…asking me to keep going?'_ "You…you aren't angry?" she asked, still keeping her breasts covered.

"Captain Unohana asked you to take care of me. You yourself said that you were trying to help me. I see no reason to stop you. But first…" he reached over and grabbed the hem of her skirt. "You might as well rid yourself of your clothes. They'll only get in the way."

Her face so red it'd put a rose to shame, Orihime leaned over and let the old man pull of her skirt, leaving her in her soaked panties. A shiver ran down her back as Yamamoto slowly pulled off her dirtied underwear, tossing them to the side. Now just as naked as Yamamoto, Orihime decided to remove her hands, knowing that she'd gone way past the point of now return. "Do you want me to…suck you again?" she asked.

"If you'd prefer," Yamamoto conceded. "But your breasts would be far more pleasurable."

Gulping, Orihime scooted over to the naked man and cupped her breasts. Yamamoto couldn't help but admire the girl's bountiful breasts, her soft skin covered by a sheen of sweat, making them glisten in the afternoon light. He saw that her round nipples, colored bright pink, were already hard from her arousal.

"Ah!" Orihime gasped in surprise as rough, calloused hands cupped her breasts. "Head-Captain!"

"You were pleasuring me. It is only fair that I return the favor," Yamamoto simply said.

Orihime bit down on her lip. Despite the fact that his hands looked like they were made out of old leather, he had a surprisingly soft touch as he fondled her tits. The old man found her breasts to be a lot firmer than he'd initially though; he thought they were as soft as pudding before. A cute moan left the teen when his thumbs circled her nipples, teasing them lightly before pressing his thumbs into them, enjoying the gasp and heated groan Orihime gave. "Feeling good?"

"Yes…" Orihime couldn't help but admit. "It feels good."

When Yamamoto's hands let go of her boobs Orihime felt a little disappointed but when she saw Yamamoto start to stroke himself she got the hint. She knew what paizuri was from what Rangiku told her, the strawberry blonde spending many a night giving Orihime risqué details of her sexcapades. Cupping her melons, Orihime leaned down.

Orihime wedge the man's huge cock between her big tits, moaning from how hot it felt wrapped around her breasts. Yamamoto gave another small moan as Orihime squeezed her tits together, wrapping his cock in a soft, fleshy vice. "Mmmmmhh…" he sighed, sitting back while Orihime gave him a heavenly paizuri.

The girl ran her tits up and down his shaft, her chest ablaze with heat from his hot rod. Her pussy continued to drip juices onto the futon as her arousal grew. Yamamoto's tip peeked every time she slid her breasts down, smearing pre-cum onto her soft skin. Squeezing her breasts tighter, Orihime leaned down and licked the tip. "Ahhhh…" she moaned from the thick taste. She couldn't get enough of his taste, wanting the man to cum already. She looked back up at the old man. Because of his impassive face and his slant eyes she couldn't really tell if he was enjoying this or not. "Does it feel good?" she asked, a little timid.

Nodding, Yamamoto ran his hand through her hair softly to encourage her. "Continue. You feel wonderful," he admitted.

The smiling girl returned to licking the tip of his cock while continuing her paizuri. Her breasts glistened with sweat and pre-cum, lubing up her melons. Licking the tip, Orihime sighed from the thick taste and wanted the old man to hurry up and cum so she can taste his spunk again.

Yamamoto tipped his head back, his aged lips opening to let out a low groan. His breath started to quicken again as he felt himself get close. "Ohhhh…" he moaned in a low voice.

Knowing that the man was about to blow, Orihime squeezed her tits tighter, licking the head like a lollipop. "Ahh…ahhhh…" she moaned, her arousal about to explode as well.

Arching his back, Yamamoto felt the rush inside him and let loose. "Here it cums!"

Orihime opened her mouth eagerly and was reward with another huge burst of cum. "Ahhhhhh…" she sighed, sticking her tongue out. She wrapped her lips around his head and sucked the cum out of Yamamoto's cock, her belly hot as she swallowed each burst.

When Yamamoto's climax had finished, the naked girl pulled away, taking deep breaths. She couldn't help but lick her lips in ecstasy, the taste of his seed exquisite. Yamamoto watched the girl's face turn happy, finding it amusing.

After a moment, Orihime looked down and stared at the man's erection. She was in complete shock. ' _He's still hard?!'_ She was wondering if the man had endurance tantamount to Ichigo's level. Staring at his cock, Orihime felt her wet pussy tingle, her womanly desires telling her what she wanted. "Do you…" she spread her legs, "want to keep going?"

The elderly man reached for Orihime. "I do," he told her, his rough hand touching her wet flowerpot, making her gasp from such a sensitive touch. "But…only if you are willing. You need not do anything you're uncomfortable with."

For a moment, Orihime thought about it. She knew that this was wrong in so many ways but her aching pussy and the addictive taste of his spunk compelled her to give in. Slowly nodding, Orihime spread her legs wider. "Yes. If…we keep this between us," she added hesitantly.

"As you wish." Yamamoto reached with his one arm and laid the girl down on her back. Putting one of her legs on his shoulders, Yamamoto guided his massive clamhammer towards her moist meat-hole. Orihime bit down on her lower lip as the huge head touched her pink folds, clutching the futon beneath her tightly.

The two gasped as Yamamoto entered Orihime. Though Orihime had no barrier to be torn because of her marital arts training with Tatsuki, she was still incredibly tight. Yamamoto moaned under his breath as her walls enveloped it. Keeping a tight grip on her thigh, he pushed deeper and deeper into her snatch. Knowing how big he was, he moved slowly, pulling out until only the head remained inside her and pushed back in.

"Ahhh….Ahhhhh…" Orihime groaned, the air knocked out of her as her pussy was filled. She cringed as a slight twinge of pain hit her. Yamamoto was so big! She could feel her pussy being stretched wide by his huge girth.

Yamamoto enjoyed the sounds the teen made, watching her face fill up with bliss each time he slid into her. As he reached down with his hand and palmed her bouncing breast, his hips started to move at a faster pace. He grunted as her walls wrapped even tighter around him. It felt as if Orihime's body was trying its best to coax him into cumming.

"Mmmmmhhh…" the old man moaned as his hips slapped Orihime's. Orihime's moans grew louder as Yamamoto plunged his cock into her. She arched her back as he went deeper and deeper. Her hazel eyes widened when he started hitting spots inside her that she didn't even know she had. Finally, after readjusting his sitting position, Yamamoto's cock went as deep as it could go.

"OOH!" Orihime gasped as the man hit her cervix, the sensation of having the deepest part of her penetrated feeling amazing. "OHHH! AHHHH!" she moaned loudly, arching her back. Her breasts started to bounce like balloons as Yamamoto sped up, sweat dripping down his scarred back. It was certainly fortunate that Yamamoto's lieutenant was out and that his quarters were kept separate from the main barracks to give Yamamoto privacy, else their raunchy behavior would have been discovered by his men.

The pleasure was mindblowing to Orihime, the ecstasy almost driving her to tears. She'd never felt such pleasure before. She never wanted it to end. "So big!" she panted, each time Yamamoto pounded her pussy it would knock the breath out of her. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

Reaching down, Orihime started to rub her clit. Her back arched as she felt the pleasure inside her reach its boiling point. She was already aroused thanks to her ball-sucking and paizuri and Yamamoto's cock was making a mess out of her pussy. "Ah! Ahhhh!" she cried out.

Yamamoto kept his pace steady and didn't lose himself to the pleasure like Orihime, using his experience to keep himself from going crazy. Small groans escaped his bearded lips, signals that he was enjoying this just as much as Orihime.

Orihime's eyes rolled into the back of her head when Yamamoto pushed into her womb, her mind going blank. "Cumming!" she shouted, throwing her head back as her vision faded away. "I'm cumming! Cumminggg!"

The old man gasped as Orihime's cunt squeezed him, her face twisting with lewd debauchery. Her pussy tightened around him in an almost crushing vice, gushing around his cock while he was still balls deep inside of her.

Speaking of balls, Yamamoto's were tightening up, signaling his next release. Pulling out of Orihime's quivering snatch, Yamamoto scooted around the girl until his cock was aimed right at her face. When Orihime's eyes came back into focus, they saw the huge clamhammer in front of her and she smiled. While Yamamoto jerked himself off, Orihime wrapped her lips around his wrinkly balls again and resumed sucking his testes, eager for him to give her his "milk" again.

"Nghhhh!" Yamamoto moaned, feeling that familiar rush surging through him. Seeing the head swell, Orihime pulled her mouth away from his balls and opened her mouth again, sticking her tongue out expectedly. "Ahhhh…"

Yamamoto's third load was the biggest. As Orihime swallowed rope after rope of cum, she rubbed her wet cunt, loving every second of it. When Yamamoto was finally spent, his balls finally emptied of his seed, Orihime pulled away and laid back on her back, rubbing her filled stomach and feeling the searing heat of the cum inside her. "Mmmmhh…"

Sitting down, Yamamoto wiped his sweaty brow, all of the excessive energy the medicine had given him gone. ' _I think I can see where Shunsui gets his lust for women from. Like student like teacher, I guess.'_

Looking down, the old man saw that Orihime had fallen asleep, exhaustion having taken its toll. Reaching for his clothes, he put his _Shihakusho_ back on and then dressed Orihime. Not an easy task to do with one arm.

He put the blanket over the sleeping girl and let her rest. Yamamoto mentally promised himself to keep this secret to not embarrass the girl. Picking up the bottle, left to go have a very long conversation with Captain Unohana regarding its side effects…

The End

 **A.N.: You may now commence your WTFs. Whacky out!**


End file.
